All it took was a Simple Letter
by In My Dreams 0220
Summary: "It’s been almost twenty years Fullmetal, what made you decide to come running back?” Roy asked, sitting rather bemused behind his desk, hands folded neatly together on his desk. The short hero of Amestris relaxed his fists. He let out a small huff, his mouth formed a sharp smirk. “After all these years, I finally got your letter, you damn Fuhrer bastard.” (EdxRoy) One-shot


**Disclaimer- I do not own _Fullmetal_ _Alchemist_ or any of its characters**

 **Warning!** ** _RoyxEdward_**

Edward was relaxing on the porch of the Rockbell residence in Resembool, laying back back on the worn wooden steps with his hands behind his head. Some ways away his children Nina(who was seven) and Alexander(who was ten) play with his nephew Hiromi(who was six). Inside May and his wife Winry caught up on one another's lives over tea; his brother Alphonse sat next to him intently watching over his youngest daughter Nishi(who was only a few months old).

In the far off distance a man in his late twenties ran as fast as he could towards the lively home, even holding his hat so that it wouldn't fly from his head. Al, taking notice from the corner of his eye nudged Ed. "Big brother, someone's coming."

He cracked open his eyes, leaning forwards. "Someone's in a hurry to get here. Did you and May forget to tell Ling about your trip again?"

Al frowned. "No, he actually payed for our passage over here."

Ed pressed his eyebrows together in concentration, his whole body slouched but stiffened. "But who else would send us mail?"

"Maybe it was-"

The mailman from before held out a slightly crumpled letter to the men. He was sweating like a pig and was shaky enough he could drop any second. "Letter, for Ed….Edward Elric."

Ed reached out and took the letter, not believing his own eyes. "This is from colonel- no, _fuhrer_ bastard." His eyes grew even bigger. "Dated almost twenty years-ago!"

"Brother…." Ed ignored him, ripping open the letter quickly reading it.

 _Dear Fullmetal,_

 _I'm having my nurse write this for you since, well you know. But back to the point. I have something very important to tell you Ed, that I have feelings, very strong feelings in fact; for you. I just needed to get that off my chest, even if you don't return them. Thank you._

 _Your superior,_

 _Roy Mustang_

It disturbed Ed how such a small, simple letter, made his shoulders- no, his chest feel lighter. _'Mustang_ _returned my feelings after all.'_

Then he remember the mailman, and anger coursed through his veins as he lifted the man by just the collar of his shirt. "Tell me," Ed demanded. "Why didn't this letter get here twenty years ago!?"

The man helplessly hung in shame. "The courier….he died in the last ditch attack made by some of the higher ranking military men involved in the promise day. We didn't find any of his packages until about a month ago." He burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…."

Ed released the man before slumping into nothingness, eyes glassy and dull. Alphonse tried to help him. "Big brother, what did the letter say?"

A pathetically empty laugh escaped Ed's lips. "I think Fuhrer bastard likes me back."

~Time skip~

Barging into the man's office not even a week later; Ed threw off his coat and dropped his brief case without a care. All of his muscles were tense, even his thoughts were somewhat scrambled. Well, it could be because of the fact that he just hopped on a train headed to Central to see Flame bastard without thinking through a plan...yeah, that's gotta be it.

He finally willed himself to say something. "Mustang."

The man just smiled. "It's been almost twenty years Fullmetal, what made you decide to come running back?" Roy asked, sitting rather amused behind his desk, hands folded neatly together on his desk.

The short hero of amestris relaxed his fists. He let out a small huff, his mouth formed a sharp smirk. "After all these years, I finally got your letter, you damn Fuhrer bastard."

Mustang raised an eyebrow, smile turning into a smirk. "Which one Fullmetal, I've sent you quite a few."

Ed leaned over the desk and stopped millimeters from the other man's face. "The one from after the Promise Day. I came to tell you that, I-" His body froze up. He had come this far, so what was stopping him now?

"You what Fullmetal?" Mustang breathed.

"I…." Ed closed his eyes. "I'm return your feeling."

"Good," Mustang smirked. "Then I hope you don't mind me doing this." He cupped Ed's cheek with his right hand and gently pulled him the short distance closer; to plant his smooth lips on Edwards's soft ones.

Ed was partially taken by surprise, but had expected something like this from Mustang. It was deep, passionate, and overall; wonderful. Like hundreds of lightning bolts all striking the same location at the same time, colliding in a firery flash of sweet sensations.

They split apart after what felt like an eternity to catch their breath. The warmth the older of the two irradiated heat like that a blazing fire, and he absolutely wreaked of ozone. Ed, simply wanted more.

"Damn it Roy Mustang," Ed cursed. "I love you."

Roy pecked Ed on the lips. "I love you too, Edward Elric."


End file.
